


Blood Is Thicker Than Water

by 1000014



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a reward for a friend who needed motivation to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Is Thicker Than Water

"Bite me".

Vergil sneered before sinking his fangs into his twin's neck, letting the blood pour down his strong chest.

"You asked for it".

The spectral swords were a handy tool for Vergil. Killing demons, and whoever got in his way was one thing, but using them as nails to partly crucify his brother against the wall was another.

The blood from Dante's forced stigmata joined the pool in his clavicle, which Vergil lapped at like a cat to milk.

"Verg... _you_ have issues" croaked Dante.

Vergil signalled to the growing lump in Dante's jeans with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on. You're touching me!"

The older twin hushed at Dante.

Vergil left bloody kisses down his brother's chest and stomach, and clawed at his clothing, freeing the erection from it's holdings. He slipped it into his mouth, allowing the blood to lubricate it as he drew his mouth away, trails of blood and pre-cum still stuck to Vergil's lips.

Dante snorted at the strange pleasure of having his own blood used as a rudimentary flavoured lube, which gained a slap round the face from Vergil.

The latter twin drew his body up, positioning himself onto the bloody dick, with a sharp inhale, taking it all inside. Dante bit his lip at the forwardness, his toes curling at the fact his brother could take his large member inside him with one swoop.

Vergil started rolling his hips as his brother throbbed inside him, grinding down, Dante involuntarily pushing against the most inner bits of Vergil's body. Vergil's hands clung to his brother's chest, his nails clawing down, causing Dante to spark slight appearances of his inner devil. Every time he flitted between the human and demon world mentally, Vergil's muscles tightened around him.

"You drive me crazy Verg".

He was told to shut up this time by a tongue penetrating his mouth, as he was ridden by his brother.

Vergil's own hand slid down to his own erection, jacking off as he slid up and down on Dante's dick.

Dante clawed at his brothers flesh as his erection twitched inside, desperate to release. Vergil knew exactly what movements his brother went crazy for and abused that knowledge. He pushed down onto his brother's lap, throwing his upper body back, moaning as his own desire to cum became apparent.

Whether or not it was due to their twin nature, they came together a lot.

As Vergil shot over his brother's chest, he was filled with the warmth of his brother's partly demonic semen. He fell onto Dante's chest, cum and blood smearing between them, as they both claimed lost breaths back. Vergil lost himself, the spectral swords shattering, his brothers heavy numb arms falling sharply onto his back.


End file.
